


Born to make you happy

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iron Man-Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sentimental, Spiderman- Freeform, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia nuova ff AU su Tony e Peter, siamo ancora nel periodo tra la mia long fic "Yo contigo tu conmigo" e quella che sarà la mia versione di Avengers 4. Per adesso Tony e Peter vivono insieme all'Avengers Tower, ma ci sono sempre piccoli e grandi problemi da affrontare. Questa volta Tony, tornando dal lavoro, trova Peter sconvolto e in lacrime davanti al notiziario. Cosa sarà successo al suo sensibile ragazzino?Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori del MCU e a chiunque detenga i diritti di tutto l'universo Marvel.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Legends never die [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191088
Kudos: 1





	Born to make you happy

**Born to make you happy**

_Just call out my name (just call out my name)_

_I will be there (and I will be there)  
Just to show you how much I care  
I was born to make you happy, yeah_

_I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy  
'Cause you’re the only one within my heart  
I was born to make you happy_

_Always and forever you and me  
That's the way our life should be  
I don't know how to live without your love  
I was born to make you happy!_

_(“Born to make you happy” – Britney Spears)_

Peter Parker era tornato presto da scuola, quel pomeriggio, e mentre aspettava Stark, che probabilmente si era recato alla sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D., aveva finito tutti i compiti per il giorno dopo. Aveva lasciato lo zainetto aperto sul divano, l’ultimo quaderno che aveva usato sul tavolino con l’astuccio e il diario e, un po’ annoiato, si era messo a guardare il notiziario.

Quando Tony tornò, lo trovò in lacrime proprio su quel divano, davanti alla televisione accesa.

“Ragazzo, si può sapere che ti è preso? Stai bene?” esclamò subito l’uomo, preoccupato.

Peter rivolse verso di lui un faccino congestionato e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Stark gli fu subito accanto, sempre più agitato nel vederlo sconvolto fino a quel punto. Cosa poteva averlo angosciato così? Forse… qualche brutta notizia?

“Peter, non fare così, parlami, spiegami. Perché piangi? E’ successo qualcosa? Tua zia sta bene?” lo incalzò, afferrandolo per le spalle e avvicinando il viso a quello di lui.

“Sì… zia May sta bene, ma… non ha visto… non ha visto il notiziario, signor Stark?” singhiozzò il ragazzo, aggrappandosi alla camicia dell’uomo come se, così facendo, potesse cambiare il corso degli eventi.

“Suppongo che, se gli alieni avessero invaso di nuovo New York o se Thanos fosse tornato, allo S.H.I.E.L.D. lo avremmo saputo in tempo reale” replicò Tony, appellandosi all’ironia nel tentativo di dare un senso a ciò che accadeva. “A cosa ti riferisci?”

“Gli incendi… in California… a Malibu… la sua villa…” riuscì a sussurrare Peter, con un filo di voce.

Il volto di Tony si rischiarò subito. Accidenti, quel ragazzino gli aveva fatto prendere un bello spavento!

“Ma sì, certo che ho saputo della mia villa, mi hanno informato stamani” disse, sollevato. “Purtroppo è andata distrutta, sì, e anche tutte le mie macchine d’epoca. Ma è solo per questo che ti stai disperando così? Caso mai dovrei piangere io, la villa era mia!”

Scherzava, Tony. Continuava a non capire perché quella notizia avesse sconvolto tanto Peter, ma si sentiva meglio dopo aver saputo che non era niente di più grave. Certo, era una bella perdita per lui, gli seccava soprattutto aver perso tutte le sue auto… ma, in fin dei conti, era Tony Stark e avrebbe potuto comprarsi un’altra villa e altre auto d’epoca anche subito. Per un miliardario come lui, una faccenda del genere era solo una seccatura e, magari, un dispiacere per i ricordi perduti assieme alla casa ma, via, non era certo un dramma. Inoltre a Malibu, per fortuna, non c’erano state vittime. Forse, però, per Peter che era vissuto sempre nel Queens e conosceva bene il valore del denaro, la perdita di una casa poteva sembrare molto più tragica di quanto non fosse per lui. E, magari, lui che era così sensibile si preoccupava per le tante persone rimaste senza le loro case. Stava a lui tranquillizzarlo.

“Senti, ragazzo, non ti dirò che non è niente, anche a me dispiace aver perduto quella villa, ci ero affezionato e ci ho vissuto per anni, prima di trasferirmi a New York” gli spiegò, asciugandogli le lacrime dalle guance, “ma non c’è motivo di piangere così. Ho altre ville e posso far ricostruire anche quella come e quando voglio. E, se sei dispiaciuto per tutta quella gente che ha perduto le case, sarò felice di usare i miei soldi per aiutare anche loro. Anzi, potremmo andare insieme a Malibu per vedere con i nostri occhi dove intervenire, una specie di missione congiunta tra _gli amichevoli Iron Man e Spiderman di quartiere_. Va meglio così?”

“Sì, potremmo farlo… insieme… lei è così buono, signor Stark, lei è…” mormorò il ragazzo, senza accogliere la proposta con l’entusiasmo che Tony si aspettava.

Era evidente che Peter non fosse affatto convinto. C’era qualcosa che non gli diceva, qualcosa che andava oltre la distruzione della villa di Malibu.

“Ma quella… signor Stark, quella è la villa in cui… in cui siamo stati in vacanza insieme… per la prima volta!” esclamò, senza riuscire a frenare le lacrime.

Tony sorrise, intenerito, e strinse tra le braccia il ragazzino piangente.

“Lo so, Peter, lo so, ed è uno dei motivi per cui mi dispiace di più” ammise. “Ma non significa niente, io posso portarti in vacanza quando voglio, in qualsiasi altra villa. Potrei portarti a passare un weekend a Parigi con il mio jet privato. Non andrò in miseria per una villa, e i ricordi felici che abbiamo di quella vacanza potremo riviverli quando e dove vorremo.”

“Lei… lei ne è sicuro, signor Stark? Ne è proprio sicuro? Io… ho paura, quella era stata la nostra _prima vacanza_ , e se… se non ne avessimo altre? Se Thanos…”

Ecco. Finalmente era venuto fuori.

Peter non piangeva per la villa di Malibu.

Peter stava piangendo per un assurdo presentimento, una paura irrazionale… ma anche comprensibile, vista la loro situazione.

Se il luogo della loro vacanza era andato distrutto, poteva significare che anche la loro vita sarebbe finita in cenere? O, peggio…

Stark alla fine comprese cosa era passato per la mente di Peter, cosa lo aveva devastato a tal punto.

Quello che era successo alla villa sarebbe potuto accadere anche al _suo signor Stark_? Era forse un presagio funesto, pensando alla battaglia che li attendeva contro un nemico tanto potente?

L’uomo strinse più forte Peter tra le braccia. Lui non era superstizioso, non credeva in queste cose… ma anni prima aveva fatto un sogno in cui vedeva tutti gli Avengers morti e lui era l’unico sopravvissuto e sapeva che la colpa della loro morte era soltanto sua. Nemmeno lui era stato capace di liquidare il sogno come un semplice incubo, dovuto alla preoccupazione per gli amici e per il futuro dell’umanità. Anche lui lo aveva preso come una premonizione oscura e, da allora, ogni minaccia lo aveva fatto tremare per la paura che un simile orrore potesse avverarsi.

Non poteva negare di aver pensato spesso che Thanos sarebbe stato colui che avrebbe fatto avverare quell’incubo spaventoso… e con che coraggio, adesso, avrebbe sottovalutato le paure e le angosce di un ragazzino di sedici anni che aveva il terrore di perderlo?

Contenendolo nel suo abbraccio affettuoso e protettivo, Tony baciò Peter sulla testa, tra i capelli.

“Lo so che sei preoccupato per quello che potrà accadere quando affronteremo nuovamente Thanos” gli disse. Voleva che sentisse che lo capiva, che accettava la sua paura, ma anche che non doveva lasciarsene vincere. “Non sappiamo ancora se e come potremo batterlo, perciò siamo tutti preoccupati. Lo sono io, lo è Nick Fury, e il Capitano e tutti gli altri. E tu sei solo un ragazzo che si trova intrappolato in qualcosa di intollerabile persino per degli adulti come noi.”

Peter ricambiò l’abbraccio. La voce di Tony sembrava avere un effetto calmante su di lui e, a poco a poco, i singhiozzi si quietavano e le lacrime smettevano di scendere.

“Però non possiamo lasciarci bloccare dalle nostre angosce né, tanto meno, credere a presagi di sventura o cose del genere. Non possiamo farlo, dobbiamo lottare prima di tutto contro le nostre paure perché, se temiamo di non farcela, allora Thanos ha già vinto. E noi non possiamo permetterlo. Non è così, Peter?” riprese Stark, prendendo il viso del ragazzino tra le mani per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Sì” mormorò Peter.

“Dobbiamo credere che saremo più forti di lui. Dobbiamo credere che, rimanendo uniti e lottando tutti insieme, lo sconfiggeremo. Che salveremo l’umanità, faremo tornare indietro i nostri amici e poi torneremo alle nostre vite, con le persone che amiamo. Dobbiamo crederci fermamente, senza mai dubitarne. Tu ci credi, Peter?”

Il ragazzo prese un lungo respiro e, rinfrancato, guardò apertamente in faccia Tony, senza più lacrime, senza più singhiozzi.

“Sì, ci credo, signor Stark” rispose con la voce più ferma che riuscì a trovare. “Mi scusi, è stato solo un momento, sono stato uno sciocco, io…”

“No, Peter, no, non sei uno sciocco. Sei giovane e devi affrontare situazioni che farebbero perdere la testa a chiunque. Un momento di debolezza può capitare a tutti, anche a me. Non devi vergognartene, solo… non lasciare che ti spezzi. Noi ce la faremo, insieme, e poi ti porterò di nuovo in vacanza, a Malibu o dove vorrai” disse Tony, rivolgendo al suo ragazzino il sorriso più tenero e rassicurante che riuscì a trovare.

“Non l’ho delusa?” mormorò Peter.

“Deluso da te? E perché? La paura è un sentimento umano, ragazzo, solo gli sciocchi non hanno paura di niente” replicò Stark. “L’uomo veramente coraggioso non è quello che non ha paura, ma quello che, pur provandola, riesce a controllarla e a fare il suo dovere. E, prima che tu me lo chieda, questa frase non è mia, non sono così saggio!”

“E’ di Nelson Mandela” disse il ragazzo, con un mezzo sorriso.

“Sì, esatto, vedo che hai studiato” Tony adesso voleva distrarre Peter, fargli dimenticare quel momento di angoscia. “Eh, sì, lo vedo proprio che hai studiato. Hai lasciato tutta la tua roba sul _mio_ divano e sul _mio_ tavolino…”

Peter arrossì e, allontanando i brutti pensieri dalla mente, si diresse in fretta verso le sue cose per metterle a posto.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto, signor Stark, avevo appena finito gli esercizi di algebra e…”

Ma Tony era stato più veloce di lui, aveva preso il suo diario e si era messo a sfogliarlo. Poi si fermò su una certa pagina e, sforzandosi di trattenere una risata, la mostrò al ragazzino.

“E _questo_ che cosa vorrebbe dire?”

Peter divenne color porpora e si immobilizzò. Avrebbe voluto strappare il diario dalle mani di Tony, ma sapeva che era già troppo tardi, lui aveva visto…

Sulla pagina campeggiava la scritta _Signor Stark_ attorniata da cuoricini e fatta con un pennarello di un bel rosso brillante.

“E’ questo che fai quando sei a scuola, ragazzo?” adesso Stark ridacchiava, divertito e intenerito allo stesso tempo. “Ah, ma guarda, anche in questa pagina, e in questa… e in quest’altra…”

Sì, praticamente ogni pagina libera del diario era piena di _signor Stark_ e cuoricini di vari colori e dimensioni…

E il colmo era che, nemmeno nell’intimità del suo diario, Peter era riuscito a scrivere _Tony_!

Con un balzo, il ragazzo riuscì ad afferrare il diario e a rimetterlo al sicuro nello zaino, mentre Tony rideva sotto i baffi.

“Questo mi ricorda qualcosa…” commentò, mentre Peter, sempre più paonazzo, infilava tutto quello che poteva nello zaino, lo chiudeva e, ad ogni buon conto, ci si sedeva sopra!

Il ragazzino sapeva benissimo a che cosa si riferiva Stark e questo lo faceva arrossire ancora di più.

_Due anni prima, quando il miliardario era andato a casa sua per conoscerlo, era entrato in camera sua e, dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave, si era messo a ficcanasare in giro e a fargli domande imbarazzanti sulla sua identità di Bimbo Ragno. Tanto aveva fatto che, alla fine, era riuscito a scovare la sua tutina e tutto quello che Peter teneva nascosto in soffitta e nell’armadio._

_Ma non aveva trovato soltanto la tutina e la maschera di Spiderman…_

_Sbirciando in un cassetto, aveva trovato anche un grande quaderno in cui Peter aveva conservato tutti gli articoli e le fotografie che parlavano di Tony Stark. Un quaderno pieno zeppo di ritagli e foto, una collezione che risaliva più o meno a sei anni prima… a quando Iron Man aveva salvato un bimbetto che portava la sua maschera._

_Da allora, Peter aveva ricercato e conservato avidamente tutto ciò che riguardava il suo eroe, colui che lo aveva salvato e che aveva tanto sperato di incontrare di nuovo, fino a quando non se lo era ritrovato davvero in camera sua!_

_Ed era stato davvero tremendamente imbarazzante quando Stark aveva trovato anche, incollate dentro gli sportelli dell’armadio, le copertine delle riviste che lo ritraevano…_

_Peter si sarebbe volentieri sotterrato in quel momento!_

E adesso stava succedendo la stessa cosa: Tony aveva trovato il suo diario e aveva visto tutte le pagine sulle quali lui, nei momenti più noiosi della lezione, si sfogava per la mancanza dell’uomo che amava…

Stark si era seduto sul divano e, ridacchiando, continuava a guardare Peter che si tormentava l’orlo della felpa e, sempre più a disagio, fissava la punta delle sue scarpe da ginnastica come se da esse dipendesse il futuro dell’umanità.

“Sono questi gli appunti che prendi quando i professori spiegano?” infierì, divertendosi un mondo. Scherzava, certo, ma nel suo cuore si spandeva un calore dolcissimo al pensiero di quell’amore innocente e adolescenziale, un amore così bello, puro e prezioso… tutto per lui.

“No… solo quando mi annoio… e quando lei mi manca, signor Stark” ammise Peter, con le guance in fiamme.

A volte Stark rimaneva stupito di fronte alla fortuna che gli era toccata, proprio a lui, a un uomo che aveva sempre fatto soffrire coloro che lo amavano. Uno stronzo, un bastardo a detta di molti. Eppure era il destinatario del primo, unico, grande e insostituibile amore di questo ragazzo così dolce e tenero.

Questa era una di quelle volte.

Tony prese Peter per le braccia, lo attirò a sé e lo strinse forte, chinandosi a baciarlo. Voleva solo distaccarsi da ogni pensiero per vivere ogni istante la gioia e la fortuna di avere Peter, la sua luce, la sua stella, tra le braccia. Incollò le labbra a quelle morbide e dolcemente dischiuse del ragazzino e lo abbracciò con tenerezza, i respiri fusi insieme, un nuovo e insieme familiare sapore creato dall’unione delle loro bocche. Peter perse ogni cognizione del mondo reale tra le braccia del suo uomo e dimenticò qualsiasi presagio di sventura; Tony si immerse nel dolce miele della bocca del ragazzo e nel suo profumo fresco di adolescente e ogni altro pensiero scomparve nel calore e nella luce che invase i due innamorati.

Erano nati per stare insieme, erano al mondo per rendersi felici, e nessuna paura e nessun dolore avrebbe potuto scalfirli finché fossero stati uniti.

**FINE**


End file.
